Red riding hood becomes the big bad wolf
by Ronnie 14
Summary: What happens to Red an ordinary 14 year old when she is changed into a werewolf. Will she be able to control her new powers and live a life in the forest with Robin the werewolf. Read it and find out! Rated T for future references.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Red was an ordinary 14 year old girl. In an ordinary village. Her life was as normal as anyone's. However her life was about to change! Her life will soon become extra ordinary!

Red had long, dark brown flowing hair which she would often tie into a ponytail. Her eyes were a light blue colour. Which when were touched the by sunlight shimmered like a moonlit lake. She wore a red knee length dress that puffed out slightly at her waist, with a small black corset tied with red and white ribbon. She would usually wear a red cloak with a hood that just stopped before her dress did. With this she would wear her black leather boots that stopped halfway up her shin.

It was April 1st. The sun was shining. The animals were playing beside the secret lake that Red had discovered almost a year ago. She would go there as often as she could for as long as she could. Her parents didn't see any problems with it because she was at the top of the national school grade expectancy for her age. She would often sit on a long think root of a willow. She didn't know, but a boy would watch her gaze into the forest as though it was her true home.

He was just a bit taller than Red and was 4 months older than her. He had ash blond, short, scruffy hair. His eyes were a sun flower yellow mixed with a hint of dull orange. He wore a white shirt with the last button opened and sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He had black skinny jeans and brown convers.

It was 4:30pm and Red was planning to spend the next 5 nights at the lake like her parents promised she could. After all she was an amazing huntswomen. Her tent was open at the edge of the lake. With everything unpacked she decided she would go for a swim. The boy realized what she was going to do so he turned around, but as he did he fell backwards into the bushes next to the tent. Red only managed to take her cloak off so she scurried towards the bushes. She saw the boy stumbling to his feet. She giggled at his clumsiness. The boy looked up at her and grinned.

"Are you ok" asked Red with a more sympathetic look now.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" he reached up to Reds offering hand.

She finally managed to pull him out. The only injury he had was a small bruise in the corner of his forehead.

"That looks sore" Red pointed out the bruise.

"I've been through worse." He said with his had running through his hair "I'm Robin by the way. And you are?..."

"Red" she exclaimed proudly.

"Nice name" he teased

"You too"

"What's with the tent?"

"Oh, I'm staying here for a few nights all alone with no parents, no rules and no responsibilities! Just me on my own." A sudden breath of relief filled her lungs.

"Not gonna get bored on your own?"

"Probably, but who cares?"

"Mind if I stay? My family is in Canada for the next month so I'm gonna be king of bored."

"Sure, just get your own tent!"

"Like I would want to share a tent with a girl!" he argued with a frown. "But you know what. I've been bought up in these woods so I'm gonna build a den."

"Just don't complain when you get cold" she said walking to her tent.

As she undressed she grinned and thought _I'm glad that at least someone is here with me. _She put on a mix match swimming costume with a red bikini belly top and black shorts. She ran towards the root she sat on only a few moments before. She stood on top and dived head first into the lake. A silent splash echoed through the still air. Then in a split second as Red rose to the surface, Robin ran. Robin ran faster the lightening into the lake after her. He then dove underneath and swam up behind Red.

"BOO!" Red shivered as the word went through her.

"YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!? YOU ALMOST GAVE MEA HEART ATACK!" she screamed uncontrollably

"No. I'm just trying to scare you, you little wimp"

"Ha ha ha very funny!"

"Well I try."

"Bet you can't catch me!"

Red dove underwater escaping Robin. She swam to shore and gazed back at the lake. There was no one there. She couldn't see him anywhere. What she didn't realize is that he was right behind her creeping up slowly and quietly. She finely saw his shadow over hers and looked back in surprise.

"God, Rob will u stop scaring me?"

"Nope. I like making you almost shit yourself! Ha ha ha" he grinned a mischievous little grin.

"What do you find so funny about this" she asked after kicking him lightly in the knee.

"It's just the face you make. It's hilarious." Almost stumbling onto the floor again.

"Well you still have to catch me remember" she raised an eyebrow and stepped away slowly.

"Fine you get a 20 second head start. Ready. Steady. GO!"

She ran as fast as she could through the forest, but the constant winding trees made it difficult. Robin has almost finished counting. She found a fallen hollow tree trunk to hide in until she knew the cost was clear. 2 minutes past and she could hear a small crunching in the distance. A small whisper filled the silent air.

"Where are you little Red? Where are you?" the voice said in a sing song tune.

It was Robin's voice she knew it was him so she lay in the trunk still as day. Her body was trembling from the cold. She could feel a sneeze coming but she didn't dare. The air was silent once again. The only sound to be heard was the slow steady beat of her heart. A loud whooshing noise came from outside at the same time as a silent squeak on the wood above Red. Two feet landed on the floor. Then they twisted and a face came to the crack in which Red was hiding in. Robin helped her out and rapped a blanket around her shivering body.

"Now that I have found you shall we eat" It sounded like a question at first but it was actually a statement.

"I haven't been out hunting yet so there's nothing to eat just yet" as Red talked her stomach rumbled.

"Well good thing I just caught some fish"

"Someone's fast"

"Yeah well I've had practice"

"I can tell"

"Listen why don't you let me carry you back? It will be much quicker and I promise I won't drop you"

"Ok, but only because you offered" he spun her onto his back and ran.

When they arrived the sun just started to set. Robin placed her down by her tent and walked towards his small stick hut. She got changed into her warm navy and violet pyjamas, and walked towards the roaring fire. She squared three fish on a stick and attached it to the two small poles on the sides of the fire. Robin snuck behind and threw a long into the fire. He wore a black vest green shirt and his black jeans. A 15 minute silence was broken by Robin.

"What do you think about werewolves?" he said looking up at the starts appearing in the sky.

"I think they are amazing creatures and it would be amazing to be one. Why?" her gaze eventually meeting his.

"What if I told you I was a werewolf and I could change you into one as well?!" his gaze now meeting the bright full moon.

"Well then do it. Turn me. I already knew you were something else but human. Your speed, smell and warmth gave it away!"

He now looked at her with a mischievous grin creeping up onto his face. His human ears disappeared and were replaced by two large grey ears. A large tail popped out from behind him as he started walking towards her. His eyes became wide and he now had a large nose. He bent down to his knees and transformed into an extremely large wolf. Red rose from the log she sat on and looked at his big glowing eyes. Then without a second of consideration he ripped through her chest with his claws and transformed back into a human. He sliced his had slightly so enough of his blood would turn Red into a werewolf. He pressed his hand on her bleeding chest and spoke the words:

_By the light of the moon and our piercing howls _

_You are further transformed into cunning beasts._

_From the circle of life to the evolution of man _

_You shall be reawakened as the one with the land_

He takes of his hand and Reds eyes swing open. Her fingers are digging into the ground. She is revealing her sharp teeth. Yet her ears are pitch black and so is he tail. A mischievous grin spreads upon her face as she rises to sit up. Robin is standing beside her offering his hand for her to stand.

"Go get changed into something you can run in and meet me back here in 5 minutes" he strolled over to the lake and put his hands in his pockets. He was being very understanding towards her maybe that is why she listened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna be posting as much as I can now because I have nothing better to do. Plus it's the only thing I can do to stay away from my mum and the people who I thought I could trust. Anyway hope you enjoy the rest of this.**

**Chapter 2**

So there she was Red the 14 year old werewolf. The girl who she once was. Has now been devoured by the deadly beast unleashed inside of her. Siting in the tent she felt her blood boil as though she was about to explode. She shook her head so she could keep control. She reached for her rock sack and took out her black jeans, black vest top (with the words _Never Say Never_), red shirt and black leather boots. Before she stepped out of her tent she braded her hair to the side with a red ribbon. Walking towards Robin she could feel her nails turn into claws. She was confused with the feeling of transformation but she accepted it. Robin turned to face her. His jaw dropped at her flawless beauty. She now had the same cheeky grin Robin had the entire day.

"Come get me" he teased.

"You better run, big guy!"

"Oh I plan on it"

He ran towards the vast forest with Red quickly following. As the moon rose higher, she felt more and more uncontrollable. Her feet carrying her faster than they ever have before. Robin hared her distant heartbeat, so he jumped up a nearby tree. He hid among the thick leaves. Red just reached the tree. She couldn't pick up his sent. Yet, she could feel he was nearby. Robin couldn't pick up her sent from the tree so he didn't know what she was planning. She climbed up the tree so quietly you could hear the eco of Robin's heartbeat. She could see him through an opening in the leaves he obviously didn't know anything about.

"Got you!" she grabbed his shoulders and leant over him.

"Look who's scaring who now?!"

"Well I learn quickly" she said shrugging her shoulders and sat down.

"How you feeling then?"

"OK, I suppose, a little dizzy but OK"

"That's good to hear" his grin creeping back to his face

"What you worried about me leaf boy!" a strange giggle in her voice

"Look who's talking little hood" he mocked back.

Suddenly Red pushed him and jumped to the forest floor beneath. A sigh filled his breath before he jumped down after her. Once he reached the floor he couldn't see Red anywhere. A whoosh of cold air past him. He glanced around in surprise. No one or nothing was there. He was all alone in the middle of the woods. Red appeared in the dark shadows behind him but he was too confused with the strange sent she left everywhere to realise. She quickly picked up her pace running towards him. Robin finely felt her presence and turned around. Red leapt on top of him landing onto the soft leaves behind. The leaves fluttered back to the ground as Robin and Red just stayed there laughing.

As they got up Robin ran down the nearby hill. With Red closely on his heels. Robin stumbled on a log that was covered vines. As did Red right after. They we're rolling down what seamed faster than how they ran. They landed right back at the lake side next to the willow. They we're lying on top of each other laughing and giggling. As they stared into each other's eyes, a shimmer could be seen in Reds. The world seemed perfect. Undisturbed.

Unknowingly Red leaned in closer to Robins face. He rapped his hands thermally around her waist, as though to say _I'm never letting you go._ He slowly pulled her closer. Their lips pressing against each other. After around 5 minutes of snogging they pulled away. Red bit her lip as she took a deep breath sitting up and off of Robin. He came up slowly supporting himself with his elbows. Blushing and grinning he stared into Reds gleaming eyes and sat up properly. His hand now reaching for her face to wipe away a coming tear. Reds soft palm touched the back of his hand and pulled it towards her cheek and placed it there. She closed her eyes as her tear fell.

"Why are you crying Red?" his confused eyes now meeting her now open ones.

"It's noting…"

"Just feeling a bit uncontrollable?" he finished for her.

"Yeah, and I like it!"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Don't know actually"

He then leaned in closer for another kiss without hesitation. Red kissed back. They slowly pulled away savouring their last kiss. Robin stood up now walking to a large bolder. Red just sat their staring. Finely she stood up and walked towards him. Robin leaped up 1 meter and landed on his feet on top of the bolder. He lay down on his back and stared at the starry sky. Red picked up a blanket from a log that was beside the fire and threw it up to him.

"Thanks Red"

"No prob"

"I mean … never mind" his grin now fading.

"Come on finish what you want to say" she urged him.

"No it's not important"

"OK if you insist" she said cocking her hip.

"Don't worry about me you go and sleep. You need to rest up for tomorrow"

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"You'll see. You'll see"

"Night then" she said walking back to her tent.

"Night" his eyes never left the sky.

As soon as Red's face touched the pillow she was fast asleep. Nothing could wake her now. Not even Robin's loud snoring that could probably be heard within a 2 mile radius. She slept with a grin on her face that could only be described as though this was her best day so far in her life.


End file.
